Koryū
Appearance He has black spiky hair midway down his back, obscuring the vast majority of the white portion of his hair, save for a small braided lock dangling down the left side of his face. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Holy Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic which allows Koryū to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon and that of the White Dragon; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means and allowing him to generate and manipulate light to his every whim. Unlike standard Light Magic, however, the White Dragon Slayer's element has been described as being holy. With this Magic, Koryū is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if Koryū is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attacks. The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape.which allows Koryū to transform the physiology of his body . :Shadow Dragon's Roar (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Koryū releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth. :White Dragon's Roar (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō): Koryū's signature Dragon's Roar takes the form of a, comparatively, small laser with effects not unlike it; it slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake. Koryū was also shown using a different Dragon's Roar, this one consisting of a powerful, larger whirlwind which pierced through several buildings with ease, leaving a clean, round hole in each of them. :Shadow Dragon's Slash (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): Koryū covers his arm in shadows and punches his target. :White Dragon's Punch Koryū covers one of his hands with a sphere of light and then punches the target with it. He is shown capable of unleashing extremely fast barrages of such attacks. :Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang Koryū generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target. :White Dragon's Claw ''(白竜の爪 Hakuryū no Tsume): A close range spell which is described as being a "holy attack", Koryū performs White Dragon's Claw by generating a sphere of light around one of his hands and then firing it at the target. If said blast connects with the body of the target, it tears through clothing and blackens the struck area, leaving a light, complex marking on it (a so-called "Stigma") which takes away the body's movement, thereby leaving the foe open to his subsequent attack. :Shadow Dragon's Claw'' Koryū generates shadows from his feet and uses them to attack the target. :Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Koryū turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands. :Shadow Dragon's Vortex Koryū extends his shadow in length, creating a swirling vortex that pulls in and "devours" any and all targets he wishes. :Shadow Dragon's Blade Koryū forms his shadows into a shape of a blade and launches it at his target from a distance. Despite being composed of shadows, the blade has all the properties of a real one. :Holy Ray (ホーリーレイ Hōrī Rei): Koryū first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Koryū's fingers. At this point, Koryū completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the target(s), leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which inflict heavy damage, striking them in rapid succession. :Shadow Dragon's Scales Koryū releases a volley of shadowy scales from his hand towards his desired target. :White Dragon's Holy Blast Koryū generates white light on his hand and then releases it at the target as a ball of light. :Shadow Dragon's Eruption Koryū generates shadows from the ground, hitting the target from underneath, throwing them into the air whilst simultaneously damaging them. :Holy Nova (ホーリーノヴァ Hōrī Nova): A spell which Koryū initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light. This spell creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves Koryū unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. White Drive(ホワイト・ドライブ Howaito Doraibu): A technique which amplifies Koryū's White Dragon Slayer abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of bright light, allowing him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. White Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons". This state grants Koryū the ability to perform new spells and makes them stronger. :White Dragon's Holy Breath (白竜のホーリーブレス Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu): A seemingly stronger, more potent version of his White Dragon's Roar, Koryū jumps over his target and releases a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth; such a spell was shown capable of easily reducing the Domus Flau's arena to rubble, creating a large, almost cavernous hole in the ground in the process. ]]Shadow Drive ''(シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Koryū that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Koryū an aura of shadows that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Koryū's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible. Shadow Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons". This state either grants Koryū the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger. ''Dragon Force ''Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Koryū is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. ''White Shadow Dragon Drive (モード白影竜 Mōdo Hakueiryū): Half of Koryū's body becomes covered in an aura of shadows even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body, whilst the other half becomes cloaked in an aura of light, and with pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. These scales are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. :White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk (白影竜の絁 Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): From his hand, Koryū releases a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows, which pierce his target, heavily damaging them. :White Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn Koryū turns his body into shadows and swirls around his target. He then propels himself at his target from underneath, as a beam of light, deeply cutting into them upon impact. :Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang(聖影竜閃牙 Seieiryū Senga): By releasing a large amount of shadows and white light from each fist, he merges the Magic and releases it as a combined burst of the aforementioned light and shadows. Trivia